The octonauts and the deep down mystery
by Crossthestorywriter
Summary: The octonauts have assembled a team of the best minds on the ocean To figure out a mysteries sonic blast the echoed on the ocean floor killing off ocean creatures and the Octonauts modo is explore rescue protect! But something is not right as the government is preventing theme from finding out what it was


The Octonauts where all in the briefing room as Barnacles was starting to enplane the days lay out of the dayl today we have no mission or rescues we must just monitor the ocean for anything strange normal Tuesday Dashi said under her breath as most of the others where starting to fall asleep HEY! stay awake the captain raised his voice Most where scared out of there sleep And said yes sir but one was still asleep Leo (X army ranger knows most on coral and whales and some on sea current) Stay awake at least once Leo Dashi said to her soon to be boyfriend why this is bullshit why do we always do this on Tuesday it stupid nothing happens is there anything you want to add Lieutenant Barnacles added like any captain would Leo looked at him and said no sir nothing impotent and why you hitting on Dashi Barnacles said Leo then did the unimaginable topping the captain is his own game cause shes hot and you cant get none all in the room snorted trying not to laugh Shellington said load enough so the cap could hear holy shit. That was not funny Dashi said blushing lieutenant Leo Barnacles said Yes sir just for that little outburst you are working out in the water in the abyss to see if anything changed yes sir. Time change Leo is in the water Dashi is on the spectrograph Shellington is on the sonar Tweak is fixing the gub F to make it go faster the Professor is in his place Kwazii is next to the octo alert Peso is in the sick bay Barnacles is looking out on the sea just in case something douse happen. Fuck this job why did i join all i do is get yelled bossed around like back in boot camp Leo was rambling on as he had the high powered flashlight looking around nothing new just a fish trapped in a Leo got him out using high rezz (his combat knife.) Well now that i'm in the Octonauts i gess its not that bad i don't want money and i get my own room with a bed not a bunk and now that im thinking there are 2 girls on the Octopod Dashi is cute nice not short tempered shed be a good mom if we had a child Tweak same thing (place change) Shellington is on the sonar almost falling asleep but soon something comes up a blimp on the sonar looking almost 2 meters long diving at 500knots that's firkin imposable What the cap said looking at him sir a object just entered the water and is diving at 500Knots what Dashi what are you getting a low sound cap almost unsharable how deep is it almost 3 miles sir Shellington added almost in shock 3minets later the bloop vanished what was that Barnacles said silently Dash what you got nothing sir not even a sigh of sea life not a sound Get Leo on the the line and cam and sound the octo alert the alrt was sounded Leo saw it in the helmet (the helmet has a HUD type deal on it) Leo Leo come in Leo Sir what is it Leo replied we saw something on the spectrograph and the sonar did you see anything well i saw what looked like a fireball that entered the water but i could not make out any details i only saw it for a few seconds before it vanished over the cliff but it left a trail sir leo looked at the trial of black smoke that somewhat sat in the water Barnacles could not believe his eyes what douse that look like to you guys all looked with confused looks on there faces where was it headed it looked like it was headed tord the blue hole 1000mils out Leo said is there anything on the Specto or sonar no both dash and Shellington said after a few minuets of talking back and forth of what is could have been a new weapon a piece of wreckage of a nuke our rocket but soon a boom loader then anything that was ever haired in the would shake the octopod and all the sea life came to life as if running from something whales scram fish swam all headed to the trench below everything in the pod where thrown around power went out and Leo was still outside getting thrown around and then he was knocked out by piece equipment laying on the floor blacking out


End file.
